


A Trollhunter Works Alone

by Magnus (Magnus_Rushesin)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, draal the trollhunter, i love draal so much you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/Magnus
Summary: James Lake Jr. doesn't take the canals. The amulet is passed down from Kanjigar the Courageous to Draal the Deadly.(this is my draal the trollhunter au where draals a stupid dumb baby and nothing ever goes according to plan)





	1. "Goodbye, Kanjigar" (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me at @lesbiandeya on tumblr

A light gleamed from beneath a pile of rubble in the morning light. Bular’s hulking form stood in the shade beneath the bridge, attempting to use his swords The canal was silent aside from the distant buzz of the awakening Arcadia and the vicious roar of a frustrated Bular.

Seated just inside a drain tunnel that leads into the canal, Blinky and Argh waited in silence for Bular to grow tired and leave. As the morning stretches into afternoon, Bular leaves, and the two are left to ponder the question that had been on both their minds since they had watched their friend be felled that morning.  _ Who would be next?  _

"My friend, do you have any guess as to who might be chosen?" Blinky asked his large companion, though they both knew the answer.

"Draal,” Argh grunted.

Blinky sighed. Yes, as much as Blinky wished it wouldn’t, the amulet was most definitely going to choose Draal. There was no troll better suited for the job, despite Kanjigar’s efforts to keep his son at arm's length, far from Merlin's Amulet. 

They settled back into a dull silence, again left waiting for the day to pass. And it did, eventually the last streak of sunlight faded from the sky, and the trolls stepped out from their hidden place within the grate, walking to the pile of rubble.

Blinky fell to his knees in front of Kanjigars remains, gently moving pieces of the stone away to reveal the amulet buried within it.

"Goodbye, old friend," Blinky said quietly, taking the amulet. He sighed and stood, the amulet in hand. "Come, Argh. We need to get this into Trollmarket before Bular returns, and I suspect we don't have very long now that night has fallen."

Argh nodded as Blinky handed him the horngazel, opening the portal to Heartstone Trollmarket.  As Blinky walked through the portal, Argh gave one final glance at the remains of his friend. 

"Goodbye, Kanjigar."


	2. "Just Like Kanjigar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal gets a surprise. Jim Lake Jr. has a raccoon problem. Blinky offers his help.

The Hero’s Forge was filled with the sounds of metal and stone colliding as Blinky and Argh entered. They saw Draal in combat, dodging the large swinging blades of the forge. They watched for a moment before Blinky pressed the button and turned it off. As it powered down Draal turned, noticing the two trolls standing near the entrance. 

“Blinkous, Argh!” Draal called, walking over to them. “What brings you here?” Blinky began to speak, but Draal interrupted him before he could begin. “And have you seen my father, he should have returned from his patrol hours ago.”

“That is, actually, why we are here,” Blinky said, taking a deep breath and exchanging a glance with Argh. “Your father was felled this morning, slain by Bular.”  Draal’s eyes widened, with grief and shock. as Blinky held the amulet out to him. “He fought valiantly and died with honour.” Draal reached out to take the amulet, feeling it pulling him. Yet he hesitated for a moment before he took it from Blinky’s hands.

“I have waited my entire life for this moment,” he said quietly, admiring the silver amulet in his hands as a blue light began to emit from it once more. He took a deep breath before reading the incantation aloud. “For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command.”

Suddenly a blue light surrounded him, and pieces of silver armour materialized from the light, situating themselves on Draal’s body. The sword of Daylight appeared in his hand, and for a second Draal could see his father’s face reflecting off the swords surface.

 

\---

“G’night Tobes!” Jim called, waving as he put his bike inside the garage. Walking inside, he threw his backpack on the couch and switched on the TV, flipping through the channels until he settled on  _ Gun Robot 3.  _

He sat and watched for a while, until suddenly he heard a loud metal crashing outside.  _ Ugh. Raccoons.  _ He grabbed a broom from the kitchen to help him get the rodents out of his trash. He opened the front door slowly, and stepped out carefully. 

He didn’t see any raccoons, but he did see his garbage cans knocked over with trash spilling out. He groaned, leaning the broom against the wall and going to pick up the trash.

\---

“So, Trollhunter,” Blinky said, “What are you going to do now? I thought perhaps we could start small, see if Bagdwella has any issues she needs dealt with, as she always does.”

Draal scoffed. “I am not going to spend my time chasing gnomes for Bagdwella.” He said. “I am going to find Bular and avenge my father.” He started walking towards the exit, and Blinky could see the certainty in Draal’s eyes. 

“Bad idea,” Argh said, shaking his head.

“Yes, precisely. Tracking down Bular is a fool's errand,” Blinky said, nodding in agreement. “Besides, even if you could find him, you would have no hope of defeating him when even Kanjigar could not.” Draal didn’t respond. “It’s your first night! Have some caution, Draal!” He kept walking. Blinky sighed. “Fine, if you are indeed set on finding Bular, at the very least allow us to assist you, we stand a better chance as three than you do alone.” 

“A trollhunter  _ always _ works alone,” Draal replied before he exited completely. Blinky stared after him. He couldn’t help but feel a hint of pride at Draal’s determination, however reckless and frustrating it was.

“Just like Kanjigar,” Argh said, exasperated. Blinky nodded.

“Stubborn fools, the both of them,” he said.

“Follow him?”

“Of course.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long yall! i wrote this initially like.. last month before runnng out of steam. I rewrote it a few days ago and am much happier with it! also here comes jimmy! expect more of the kiddos in upcoming chapters


End file.
